Question: ${5 \div 0.8 = {?}}$
$ {5 \div 0.8 = 5 \div \dfrac{8}{10}} $ $ {\phantom{5 \div 0.8} = 5 \div \dfrac{4}{5}} $ Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiplying by the reciprocal of the fraction. $ {5 \div \dfrac{4}{5} = 5 \times \dfrac{5}{4}} $ $ {\phantom{5 \div \dfrac{4}{5}} = \dfrac{5 \times 5}{4}} $ $ {\phantom{5 \div \dfrac{4}{5}} = \dfrac{25}{4}} $ $ {\phantom{5 \div \dfrac{4}{5}} = 6.25} $